


That could be fun...

by roxxyfinch947



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Nudity, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxxyfinch947/pseuds/roxxyfinch947
Summary: This scene takes place after the Jules and Emma.....do THINGS in the cottage. Instead of talking afterwards or being interrupted by Magnus' dramatic entrance, they decide to have a little more "fun." (;





	That could be fun...

**Author's Note:**

> I fully acknowledge that all characters and anything else from the Shadowhunter world belong to Cassandra Clare. Also, my first attempt at this so please forgive any and all errors. Hope you enjoy, would love feedback!! xo

Emma felt like she was on fire. Every nerve ending in her body was a live wire, electrified by Julian's presence. They were laying  together on the bed in a lovers embrace, draped over each other in post-coital exhaustion. Julian's arm curved around Emma's back drawing lazy patterns from her breast... to her rib cage.... to her behind... to her thigh... and back up again. Slowly, as if nesmerized by the feel of her in all her Emma-ness.  
It. Was. Driving. Her. Insane.  
At one point he lingered on her behind and grabbed at her, gently digging his nails into her soft flesh. She let out a quick gasp and he released  her- too quickly. She looked at him fast, eyes wide burning with passion and said in a small, sultry voice "Why'd you stop? That could be fun..."  
He raised a brow at her and gave a slow knowing grin. "What?" he said as he pulled her on top of him so she was in a cowgirl position and he was the horse. "THIS?" he whispered while placing his hand back on her behind and squeezed as if her cheeks were the throats of his enemies. Emma placed both hands on his finely sculpted chest and threw her head back and moaned, thanking the Angel for the peace and serenity of the cottage. Julian moved his hands from her behind and Emma's eyes jerked open at their absense only to find them trailing up her stomach to land on her breast. She was speechless. "Could it be just as fun if I was to place my hands here?" and he softly clenched his hands around her breasts, then used a finger and his thumb to pinch her peaked nipples. All the while Emma began grinding her hips into him and felt his excitement pushing at her entrance.   
"By the Angel, Jules-" Emma began moaning as he quickly sat up and kissed her.  
The kiss was passionate full of heat and quick as it was ended by him delivering a small nibble to her bottom lip which he gently ran over with his tongue to soothe.  
"Tsk, tsk. What did I ask you to call me?"  
Emma blushed and remembered Jules was her childhood name for him. The person sitting before he was still her Jules but he was many things and a child was not one of them.  
She rolled her eyes and elaborated, "I'm sorry. Julian, where did you learn...... this?!"  
He didn't answer right away and her curiousity was long gone once he started to trail kisses along her through and gently rub at the bundle of nerves between her thighs. And then he said, "Emma... I have had a long time to think about how badly I want you. And not just like this-" he crooned as he swiftly slipped a finger inside her entrance, "but I promise you, one day I plan to taste every single inch of you." He finished with a pointed gaze down at her entrance and slowly removed his finger and proceeded to put that finger in his mouth. Emma whimpered at the sight of him and leaned forward to taste herself on his mouth but he pulled back and told her "First, I will have the world know that you are mine and I am yours. I want the whole world to know that I, Julian Atticus Blackthorn, am madly in love with Emma Cordelia Carstairs. And by some miracle, she has accepted that infatuation. The Clave can make whatever laws they want but lex malla, lex nulla."  
Emma stared at him in both lust and wonder. She knew she was in love with him for a long time. And hearing him speak like that just now... She knew she was right to choose him. She would always choose him. No matter what.  
"Julian," she whispered, voice cracking as she said his name not trusting herself not to shed a tear. She cleared her throat. "Julian. It was always you. It will always be you. Parabatai laws or not. I can't stop loving you. And I don't want to. So, I wont. Lex malla, lex nulla. I. Am. Yours."  
Julian barely let her finish. He was claiming her mouth with his amd grabbing at her as if he wanted to crawl inside her, somehow never being close enough. She was still over him, clawing at his beautiful chocolate curls and trying to deepen the kiss that was all tongues and clashing teeth. He slid his fingers back inside her and began pumping them in and out as she moaned into his mouth and felt herself dripping down his fingers. He pulled his fingers out to begin stroking himself and soon he was rubbing his member along that small bundle of nerves in her center and down to her entrance over and over again. She felt like she was going to explode. But finally, he thrust his considerable length inside her and she let out a small squeak at the sensation of being so full of Julian. He placed his hands on her hips and slowly kissed her, swallowing her sounds of pleasure as she let herself adjust to the feel of him so deep inside her before she began to move. He was laying down again and watching her with anticipation, his state seemed to say, "Your move."  
Okay. Fine. Emma moved up and down on him while both hands were on his chest to help her push off. And by the ANGEL, she tried to go slowly to savor him. But before she knew it she had her head thrown back and eyes closed, lost inn the feel of Julian, while she ground her hips in circular motions while pulling at her own hair and biting her lip. Julian let out a slow moan and whispered her name. That sound was her undoing. Emma's eyes flashed open and she placed her hands back on his chest and began to move up and down on him again. Julian sat up fast and nipped at her swollen breasts, all tongue and teeth. She swore at his aggression, somehow become more aroused with each grab of ber behind and pull of her hair and bite of her lips and breasts. At one point he had even spanked her. She couldn't stop begging for more- harder, faster, YES, pleaseeeee! She was on top but had no illusions that he was completely in control. She felt her climax nearing and tried to warn him. "Oh, OH! J-j-julian," she stuttered in ecstasy, trying to get her body to stop quivering in response to the delicious sensation of him. "I- ah, ahh, ah," she stammered but Julian had wrapped both arms around her waist and was gripping her to his chest. His mouth began working at her throat to the point where she knew she would had to put an iratze on it. His mouth found hers and he whispered her name against the kiss all while holding her so close to him and pumping inside her faster than lightning. At the sound of her name, release tore through Emma like the world was crashing down around her. And Julian soon following, face buried in her neck while his hands dug into her behind. 

There was a faint sheen of sweat on both of them, Emma realized, as Julian layed back down with Emma still on top of him weak with exhaustion. Sleep tore at both of them as Julian chuckled through a yawn and told her, "Mm, that was fun."  
Emma nuzzled his throat while laying on his chest, "Mhmm." she said dreamily and went to sleep with Julian still inside her.


End file.
